Un cerdo apetitoso
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Tratando de unirme al "Chubby Yuuri Week" en apreciación a nuestro querido Katsudon 3 así que aquí voy con el día 1. "Entre más Yuuri presentaba la rutina de "Eros" más aumentaba su atractivo, tanto así que ciertos rusos no dejaban de comerse con la mirada al fascinante japonés y sin contar con el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos al finalizar la rutina".


Buenas buenas! hace mucho que no me paso por aquí xD ufff pues bien vamos a los que vinimos, me uno (tarde :'v) al evento "Chubby Yuuri Week" (me entere por FB) y según las imágenes que vi pues me fui por la versión NSDF con el tema de "Adoración Corporal", es la primera ver que narró de esta forma así que cualquier error por favor comentarlo para arreglarlo! -nos leemos más abajo-

Los personajes son del anime YURI ON ICE!

Día 1 CONFIANZA

NSFW "Adoración corporal"

UN CERDO APETITOSO

Cada vez que Yuuri terminaba su presentación de Eros su atractivo sexual incrementaba, la manera en la que el sudor resbala por su frente y la falta de aire por los extenuante de la rutina provocaba que sus mejillas se pintaran de un tierno color rojo.

Entre más practicaba, más se definían las curvas de su cuerpo y el traje lo hacía resaltar de una manera lujuriosa mostrando su obscena figura.

—Deberías de limpiarte la baba —Viktor omitiendo la palabra "viejo" de aquella oración mira el porte defensivo de Yurio y como su cara mostraba cierta frustración por la terminada rutina.

—No sé de qué hablas —Tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cómplice de aquellos pensamientos indebidos hacia cierto japonés Viktor vuelve a fijar su mirada en la pista donde ve salir a Yuuri.

—Si, claro… lo que digas —Sin intentar perder el tiempo contra el "vejestorio", desde el punto de vista de Yurio, este decide dirigirse al camerino para quitarse el sudado traje, su Agape estaba mucho mejor que al principio, al menos ya entendía la rutina y podía transmitirlo en la pista pero de cierta forma era frustrante como el "Cerdo" de una manera u otra terminaba dando siempre ese extra en la rutina haciéndola mejor que la anterior, y aunque le molestaba admitirlo… su corazón no dejaba de palpitar cada vez que el japonés manoseaba su cuerpo en ciertas partes de su rutina…

Llegando al camerino, sin ni siquiera fijarse en si estaba ocupado o no, Yurio entra y se topa con la fuente de su frustración y dueño de sus pensamientos desde hace minutos. Yuuri intentaba bajar el cierre de su traje mientras se miraba de espalda a través del espejo de la habitación.

—Oh, Yurio, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme? —La cara de alegría del japonés, mas sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por la fatiga le daba cierto porte que Yurio no le agradaba, no era sano para su corazón en estos momentos, y menos después de aquel baile.

—¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer Cerdo? —Yurio intentaba ignorar lo tierno que se veía el japonés en estos momentos, pero, aunque su mente le dijera una cosa su cuerpo hacia otra.

—Haha… lo siento, Viktor siempre suele ayudarme, de hecho, es extraño que no esté aquí en estos momentos —Mirando a ambos lados y como si esperaba que alguien entrara por la puerta el japonés se decepciona un poco y aquellos se transmite en su mirada, pero mandando aquellos pensamientos lejos sacude su cabeza y le da la espalda a Yurio para que le ayude con su cremallera. Botando un suspiro Yurio resignado termina por ayudarlo—. Por cierto, me encanto como hiciste la rutina hoy.

Yurio que comenzaba a bajar el cierre se detiene por el comentario de Yuuri.

—Pues era más que obvio, no voy a perder con un Cerdo —Continuando con el cierre Yurio nota que el aroma de Yuuri concentrado en el traje comienza a esparcirse por la sala, para cualquier otra persona la esencia del sudor debería de ser desagradable pero la de Yuuri no lo era, de una extraña manera esta era dulce. Entre más Yurio bajaba el cierre más se revela aquella sedosa piel del japonés bañada por el sudor, al momento de llegar a la cintura el traje se abre un poco y sin ni siquiera pensarlo el pequeño ruso delinea la espalda del japonés con su dedo.

—Ugh…. Lo siento —Yuuri se sorprende por el contacto y termina algo avergonzado por el sonido que se escapa de sus labios.

Yurio retira de manera abrupta su mano, pero siendo honesto, no era algo que el ruso quisiera hacer… desde la mitad de la rutina del japonés Yurio no podía evitar pensar que se sentiría recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos, cada vez que Yuuri se tocaba en la rutina el ruso se imaginaba que eran sus manos las que acariciaba su cintura. Y con ese pensamiento en mente ambas manos terminaron en la espalda del japonés.

—¿Yurio? —pregunta Yuuri extrañado por el toque del ruso.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado Yurio recorre la espalda de Yuuri lentamente, tocando lo más que pueda de aquella exquisita piel con la punta de sus dedos, recordado la sensación y el calor que emanaba, cuando sus manos terminan posándose en la cintura del japonés alguien más termina entrando en la habitación.

—¿No te enseñaron a no jugar con la propiedad de otros sin permiso Yurio? —El tono fuerte de Viktor hicieron que Yurio diera un respingo e inmediatamente dirigiera su mirada hacia el intruso.

Viktor se acerca más en dirección a Yuuri que al ruso, pues el japonés no había dicho ni media palabra desde que las manos de Yurio comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo con más dedicación. Sin explicación algunas Yuuri cae de rodillas como si aquellas ya no pudieran con su peso, tomándolo del hombro para que dirigiera su mirada hacia él Viktor nota que el japonés respiraba con dificultad, que el rojo de sus mejillas era más intenso, y su mirada… Yuuri estaba disfrutando del toque de Yurio en su cuerpo.

—Eres todo un caso Yuuri… apenas llego unos minutos tarde y ya estas así… —Viktor acaricia el rostro de Yuuri tiernamente y como un gatito con ansias de cariño este se frota en las manos del ruso.

—Viktor… —parecía más un gemido que un susurro.

Yurio viendo la acción del japonés hacia Viktor, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no debió de presenciar aquel acto que en su parecer era intimo entre aquella pareja. Sin embargo, al momento de cruzar miradas con Viktor nota cierta sonrisa del parte de ruso que podía ser malintencionada.

—No te sientas mal Yurio, sé que es imposible resistirse al atractivo de Yuuri —Acomodándose en el suelo Viktor atrae más hacia el al japonés, y sin ninguna resistencia este se deja caer en cuerpo del ruso—. Con tan solo un vistazo al cuerpo de Yuuri cualquier pensamiento indebido comienza rondar por tu mente.

Viktor desliza la parte de traje de Yuuri terminando por rebelar gran parte de los hombros del japonés, con su mano izquierda acaricia el hombro de Yuuri y sin apartar la mirada de Yurio el ruso lame lentamente la piel del ojos marrones y este suelta otro gemido.

Yurio traga en seco ante tal escena y siente como si el ambiente en la habitación se hubiese tornado un tanto pesado y caluroso, quizás pudiese ser el traje, eso explicaría porque comenzaba a notar como su cuerpo subía de temperatura.

—¿Quieres un pedazo Yurio? —Viktor continúa lamiendo el hombro del japonés, pero esta vez haciendo un recorrido hasta el cuello de este—. Si tanto admiras la exquisitez del cuerpo de Yuuri puedo compartirte un poco… —Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

Yurio no sabía si dejarse llevar por lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo en estos momentos, su mente enfrentaba una batalla entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía de hacer, puede que quisiera tocar aquella fina figura, esas curvas que atraía la mirada de quien sea, esa piel que hacían agua la boca, ¿a qué sabría esa deliciosa carne?, su mente le decía que saliera de ahí pero su cuerpo seguía plantado al piso, si movía algún musculo no sería en dirección a la puerta…

—¿No quieres? —pregunta Viktor, Yuuri a través de sus hombros mira a Yurio y este fue el impulso que el felino necesitaba, aquella mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo era lo que requería para dar el primer paso en dirección a la pareja, Yurio se arrodilla y con su mirada puesta en la espalda descubierta del japonés alza su mano en dirección a esta y nuevamente siente el calor de aquel cuerpo.

Ninguno de los "Yuris" noto la última sonrisa maliciosa del ruso. Viktor toma con ambas manos el rostro del japonés y le besa de manera apasionada, Yuuri le corresponde el beso con más deseos y rodea el cuello de Viktor aferrándose a este.

Yurio quien nota como la pareja se besa esta vez no permite que el pensamiento de que no debería estar ahí invada su mente, Yuuri quería también su atención y Viktor se lo había permitido así que no iba a detenerse ahora. Baja su mirada hacia el cuello de Yuuri, recordando como la lengua de Viktor habían recorrido ese lugar, el también quería hacerlo…

Algo tímido, pero decido Yurio da el primer lengüetazo en cuello del japonés y un gemido se ahoga entre el beso de la pareja, esta vez, con más confianza vuelve a pasar su lengua, más lento, sintiendo el calor y degustando la apetitosa carne. Su sabor era adictivo, tanto así que sin pensarlo Yurio termina dando un mordisco entre el hombro y el cuello del japonés.

—Ahhh~ —El beso de la pareja es interrumpido por el gemido del japonés.

—Suenas tan hermoso cuando gimes Yuuri… —Viktor termina por halar la parte del traje que aún cubría los brazos de Yuuri y esta termina cayendo dejando su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, los pezones del japonés estaban erecto, y eso solo provoco que la libido del ruso aumentara, tomando la cintura de Yuuri lo posiciona a ahorcajadas en su regazo.

—O-oye… —Se queja Yurio pues estaba disfrutando del sabor y aroma del cuerpo del japonés hasta el abrupto cambio, o lejanía de aquel cálido cuerpo…

—Lo siento Yurio pero creo que tengo una idea aún más divertida de como ambos podemos disfrutar de este hermoso ser… —Bajando todavía más el traje de Yuuri, casi al límite de donde aguanta la costura, el trasero del japonés queda al descubierto, mostrando una de las partes más jugosa de su cuerpo.

—V-viktor?, e-espera… —El japonés, tartamudeando entre el placer que le hacía sentir la atención de los rusos en él y en que esa parte de su cuerpo… solo Viktor la había visto, mostrarle esa parte de él a Yurio…

—Tranquilo amor, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es divino, digno de ser apreciado como el diamante más codiciado, beber de ti como el vino más exquisito, y saborearte como el manjar más jugoso que haya existido —Viktor le susurra al ojos marrones mientras deja un rastro de besos por su cuello hasta bajar… lo levanta hasta que los pezones del japonés quede justo a la altura de sus labios, y dándole un descanso a su cintura desliza las manos hacia sus regordetes mejillas trasera para darle un tremendo vistazo a Yurio.

Viktor juguetea con los pezones de Yuuri entre chupar y lamer; halar y morder, los gemidos del japonés se intensifican y algo más comienza a causarle cierta molestia, la presión en su parte baja que se rosaba contra su traje quería atención, pero la dirección de su pensamiento cambio a sentir algún húmedo jugar con tu entrada…

Yurio no quería pasar ni un minuto sin deleitarse con aquel cuerpo frente a él, no sabía que aquel lugar podía contraerse de una manera tan obscena y lucir tan apetitosa, así que probo, de nuevo y de nuevo hasta perderse en aquel intenso sabor, su lengua jugaba con el japonés mientras que este no sabía que cual sensación concentrarse, en la atención de sus pezones; donde aquel hábil ruso conocía sus puntos más sensibles y como hacerle perder la razón, quizás en la presión goteante entre sus piernas que pedía ser liberado o en el ruso menor que sin experiencia alguna jugaba con él como si le hubiesen dado un caramelo a un niño.

Yuuri estaba perdido, no aguantaba más aquellas gratificantes sensaciones en él, ¿en serio merecía tales atenciones?, ¿su cuerpo era tan irresistible como aquellos afirmaban?, la estrella del mundo de patinaje estaba perdido en él y aquel nuevo talento que le pisaba los talones a Viktor estaba embriagado con su cuerpo… ¿acaso todo esto era cierto?

—Yuuri… —ambos rusos dijeron al unísono, ambos con una mirada determinada a conseguir más de lo que estaba obteniendo en estos momentos.

Viktor nuevamente tomó a Yuuri para cambiarlo de posición, este incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun mareado por las sensaciones en su cuerpo, simplemente se deja hacer por el ruso quien termina por quitarle el traje por completo, con ayuda de Yurio por supuesto, y termina de espalda a Viktor, con todo su frente en su máximo esplendor al pequeño felino.

—Creo que es hora de que te demostremos que tanto te queremos Yuuri… —El japonés no sabe en qué momento Viktor bajo sus braguetas o en qué momento Yurio se había quitado su traje, solo contaba con la presión de cierta carne golpeando con ansias su entrada, y con cierto adolescente perdido por el deseo de ser uno con él.

—Yuuri… —Era inusual escuchar su nombre en los labios de Yurio, pero su voz… prácticamente rogaba a su manera por permitirle aquella acción que tanto deseaba en esos momentos, la mirada que le brindaba, demostraba que a pesar de lo ansioso que estaba, aún con el poco juicio que le daba, quería que le concediera su deseo.

El japonés solo sonrió y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Yurio atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, el pequeño no se esperaba aquello, y menos la invasión de la lengua del ojos marrones, ¿así era como se sentía besar a Yuuri?, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, todo en él era dulce. ¿Qué clase de persona era así?. Yurio devolvió con la misma intensidad el beso. Viktor sin quedarse atrás juega con la oreja del japonés mordiendo el lóbulo de este, y un gemido se ahoga entre el beso de los "Yuris".

—No aguanto más Yuuri… —casi como un susurro el ruso trata de contenerse lo más posible por no embestir al japonés sin este darle su permiso, lo quería más que nada en estos momentos, pero nada era más importante a que Yuuri lo quisiera por igual.

El japones sin dejar de besar a Yurio toma la dura erección del ruso acariciándola, Viktor toma eso como un "si" y da rienda suelta a su deseo.

—Uhg…ahhh~ —Yuuri gime por la invasión, ese se aferra al cuello de Yurio y Viktor comienza a moverse.

Yurio toma tanto su excitación como la del japonés e intenta imitar el movimiento de Viktor. La manera en la que Yuuri se aferraba a Yurio provocaban que este se emocionara aún más, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en querer estar dentro del japonés, quería probar todo de él, sentir todo de él, pero más que nada, quería hacer disfrutar a Yuuri. Causarle tanto placer que los pudiese gemir más por el agotamiento, que su cuerpo también le reconozca.

Aumentando el agarre Yurio rompe el movimiento haciéndolo más rápido, y esta vez con su pulgar a juntar con la punta de Yuuri.

—Espera, e-espera Yurio… —Yuuri sentía una corriente que iba directo a su miembro, las sensaciones eran demasiado, Viktor golpeaba justo en el lugar que le hacía ver las estrellas y Yurio concentrado en su frente era demasiado, demasiado abrumado, sentía que su mente comenzaba ponerse en blanco y que su cuerpo gritaba, ardía, un cosquilleo desde la boca del estómago y mordiendo su labio inferior su trasero se contrae, provocando que el ruso gruña un poco, y al final su semilla brota cubriendo la mano de Yurio por completo.

Exhalando con dificultad Yuuri si deja caer en el cuerpo de Yurio sin embargo el agarre de Viktor sigue firme en su cintura, podía notar aun la dura erección dentro de él, y sabía que Yurio tampoco había llegado, pues el menor se había concentrado más en el placer del otro que en sí mismo.

Por voluntad propia Yuuri cambia un poco la posición, sigue dándole la espalda a Viktor, o el trasero… pero esta vez se concentraría en satisfacer a Yurio. Y con unas enormes fuerzas de voluntad Yurio evitar venirse al mero calor de la boca de Yuuri.

—Si así lo quieres… —Viktor se acomoda en una mejor posición y continúa embistiendo a Yuuri, al principio lento para que Yuuri se acostumbre a ambas sensaciones y luego con un ritmo constante, amaba lo cálido que se sentía dentro del japonés, como si su miembro perteneciera a esa parte de su cuerpo, lo recibía de manera tan placentera que si por él dependiera nunca saldría de Yuuri—. Eres el mejor Yuuri, tan cálido, tan apretado, tan perfecto…

Si sus mejillas pudiesen ponerse más rojas de lo que estaba Yuuri no sabría qué hacer para volverlas a la normalidad, poder hacer que el ruso dijeras tales palabras era…agradable, satisfactorio…, quería demostrarle lo mucho que agradecía estar con Viktor, igual a Yurio, nunca pensó que algún día estaría en esta clase de situación, pero… le gustaba, y quería devolverle el favor al menor.

Yurio intentaba no gruñir o gemir de placer, Yuuri tomaba por completo su excitación y la manera en la que su lengua se arremolinaba en su miembro, como chupaba con avidez, con ese deseo le robaban el aliento. El pequeño ruso ni cuenta se dio que una de sus manos acariciaba el pelo del japonés y que a veces su mano acariciaba la mejilla de este.

Ya en su límite ambos rusos no se contienen más y así como Viktor dio su última estocada derramando todo dentro del japonés así Yurio se dejó ir en la cálida boca de Yuuri.

A duras penas Viktor sale de la acogedora entrada del ojos marrones y Yurio sin saber qué hacer con respecto a Yuuri, pone sus manos al frente para que este escupa la prueba de su deseo hacia el mayor pero el japonés solo se lo traga dejando boquiabierto al menor.

—P-pe… ¡Pero qué demonios haces! —grita avergonzando el menor corriendo en busca de una servilleta, o algo para limpiar al japones, Yuuri solo ríe por la reacción de Yurio, en cambio Viktor solo se recarga en Yuuri abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Te quiero Yuuri… —A pesar de que el ruso pesa más que él no le molesta, y la sonrisa de complacido hace que valga la pena, y es algo que le encanta admirar.

—No me voy a disculpar por lo ocurrido, pero… pero si te quiero, de verdad —Yurio extiende un par de servilletas mientras intenta ocultar su sonrojo por aquella confesión. Yuuri no hace más que reírse ¿Qué había hecho para merecer el cariño, o deseo… de estos dos?

.

.

.

.

Y... ¿que les pareció? seguro que en algunas parte resulto confuso :'v, como mencione es primera vez escribiendo de esta forma... me pareció un buen momento para práctica. En fin... a medida que la iba escribiendo la historia se me salio de las manos, la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan larga y a la vez siento que no cumplí con el Prompts :'v ¿ustedes que dicen?, he perdido algo de práctica en escribir así que sean amables por favor :'v.

Que tengan un feliz resto del día~


End file.
